No Running
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: BB seeks to resolve a problem he has with Raven, who hasn't spoken to him for a while over something that she's scared of. BBxRae. M for suggestiveness.


_Aloha everyone, hope you all had a good Christmas/New Year; I certainly did. Here's a little fic I've been doing for a while. I used to write little bits of it every once in a blue moon, but I've decided to post it. _

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Teen Titans, however much I want to. For one, Robin would man up about his feelings for Star and BB would be with Raven. Oh, and the show would still be on (hint hint nudge nudge Cartoon Network)._

**BBxRae-BBxRae-BBxRae-BBxRae-BBxRae**

Beast Boy woke up feeling that something was missing. And it was. He'd woken up alone in his bed.

He'd decided to get rid of his bunk beds and replace them with a double bed when he realised that he liked waking up in the morning with someone lying next to him. He'd also gotten a hammock and strung it up on the other side of his room, but that's getting off topic.

He moved over to the cold side of the bed and put his head on the pillow, taking in a deep breath and the sweet scent that still lingered there. He'd done this so many times in the past two weeks that the scent was starting to fade and becoming replaced with his own. With a sigh, Beast Boy sat up and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up even more before sliding out of bed and heading down to the common room.

When the doors slid open the sounds of the room hit him all at once: Robin and Starfire laughing about something as they ate; Cyborg's booming voice as he ran a commentary on his cooking. And speaking of breakfast, the smell of waffles hung in the air… as well as the meaty smell of whatever Cyborg was currently cooking, which if his nose was correct, contained about four different animals. He winced. Underneath the pungent horror that was Cyborg's breakfast was that addictive blend of lavender and herbal tea; the scent that was fading fast from his bed.

Beast Boy looked over to its origin, the sofa, to see Raven sitting reading a book, still in her pyjamas. His heart twinged painfully at the sight of her, and his fingers twitched, wanting to go over there and touch her. But he knew he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to any more.

He went over to the kitchen and helped himself to some waffles that were on the table. He sat in his chair as he poured syrup all over them before digging in.

Cyborg spun round from the place he'd been cooking to show them a mammoth of a sandwich on a plat. "I, Cyborg, present to you my new culinary creation! The four meat three cheese toastie! It has chicken, bacon, slices of beef and, my new favourite, goose! It's topped with a fried egg, my special sauce and, of course, _three different types of cheese_!"

Starfire started clapping. "Cyborg, it does indeed look like the best of your creations of the kitchen kind!"

"Thanks Star," Cyborg replied, bowing.

"Just looking at it makes my arteries clog," Robin put in, taking another sip of coffee.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Cyborg turned to look at the changeling expectantly.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he muttered. "Do you know how many animals died for that thing?"

"Four."

Beast Boy shivered. "Exactly. Four innocent animals were killed in the making of that sandwich. Congratulations."

The three Titans looked at Beast Boy, worried at his dark tone. Normally the anti-meat argument was a little lighter.

Starfire reached out and put a hand on his arm. "What is the matter, dear friend?" she asked softly, her eyes filled with worry.

"Nothing," he replied. His eyes flicked over to where Raven was sitting before returning back to his plate. He didn't think anyone had seen, but Robin had.

"Beast Boy, go talk to her."

The changeling looked up at Robin's masked face across the table. Robin frowned at him.

"I know what's wrong, so don't try and make an excuse." The Boy Wonder tapped the side of his head, indicating his link to the empath on the sofa.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something, but Robin raised a hand to silence him and carried on. "I can't have the team divided because of this. I've tried talking to her, but she won't listen to me." He looked frustrated at that fact; he was close to Raven, and she normally listened to what he had to say. "She wants you to talk to her."

That was new. Beast Boy raised his eyebrows.

"The last time I tried that I got thrown out the window!" His voice rose a little, and the four Titans looked over to Raven to see if she'd noticed. She hadn't.

"BB," Cyborg said, leaning on the table, "don't make me kick your ass over there."

Growling in the back of his throat, Beast Boy pushed back from the table and went over to the empath. The anger and frustration in him died as he stood in front of her. She didn't look so intimidating in her pyjamas.

Beautiful violet eyes flicked up to him from their current page, and he found himself caught in them for a moment.

"Yes?" for the first time in what felt like forever, her voice wasn't harsh when it spoke to him.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. It must've been the hundredth time he'd said it, but it was the first time she acknowledged it.

Raven closed her book. "It's not your fault, it's mine."

They heard a squeak from the kitchen, and they both looked over to see that the boys had slapped their hands over Starfire's mouth. Having realised they'd been noticed, Robin grabbed Star and dragged her from the Common Room, yelling, "Everyone suit up! Gym in an hour!" before disappearing.

Cyborg followed after them, looking awkwardly at the empath and the changeling. "I think I'm gonna eat my toastie in my room."

When the doors hissed shut again, Beast Boy found himself laughing. Raven rolled her eyes and muttered, "because that wasn't totally obvious."

The changeling's laughter faded and the silence was stifling as the pair remained motionless; Raven on the couch with her legs tucked under her, Beast Boy standing before her.

"I'm sorry I pushed you, Rae," he said softly, crouching down in front of her and looking up into those amethyst eyes that he loved so much.

Raven shook her head. "You didn't push me. I wanted to, I did, but then…" she trailed off and broke the eye contact he'd established. "Then things started breaking and my only thought was _what if I hurt him_?" Her voice grew soft, "I couldn't live with myself if I'd hurt you."

Beast Boy took hold of her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. "You would never hurt me, Rae. Besides throwing me out the window when I deserve it, you'd never hurt me."

Raven couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth, and Beast Boy grinned when he saw it. "See, there's that smile."

"This has been stupid. I haven't slept in two weeks. All because you weren't lying next to me," the empath said quietly. The changeling wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against his chest.

"Me neither," he replied. "You're scent's gone from my pillow."

Raven looked up at him, offering him another small smile. "Would you like me to fix that?"

Beast Boy had never grinned such a big grin in his life. And that's saying something. "I'd love it. I love _you_ Rae."

"I love you too Gar. I can't believe I was stupid enough to break us when we should just have talked. I thought it better to end us than hurt you."

"You would _never_ hurt me, Rae," Beast Boy said, repeating his words from earlier. "And you're never gonna get rid of me. I'm gonna stick to you like... like..."

"Glue?" Raven supplied, raising an eyebrow.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I was gonna say like stink on a warthog, but glue works better." The empath swatted him, making him laugh. "Nah, I wasn't going to say that. Just wanted to make you smile. I've missed it."

"Well you shall miss it no more," Raven said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the changeling's cheek. She looked to the common room door, where the others had just disappeared through, then back to Gar. "You know... we have an hour before training. Why don't we go practice? Make better on last time?"

Beast Boy caught her eye, a shocked look on his face. "Are you sure?"

Raven's happy smile turned into a suggestive one as she nodded. The changeling grinned mischievously. "My room. I want your scent back on my pillow."

"Deal." Getting to her feet, Raven offered a hand to her companion, which he took.

_An hour later..._

The pair were snuggled together in Beast Boy's bed, Raven's head on his bare chest. Despite the fact that the changeling loved the feel of her naked body against his, a glance at the clock told him that they were cutting into gym time designated by Boy Blunder.

"So are we gonna go to training or stay here?" Beast Boy asked. The empath lifted her head to look at him and raised an eyebrow, an 'are-you-serious' look on her face. "Rob's gonna be pissed."

"Let him be," Raven replied. "I'm staying right here."

Beast Boy looked down at her and tightened his hold on her, ecstatic that they'd overcome an obstacle together with only the little speed bump of her running off before they'd sat down and talked about it.

"Rae, promise me one thing."

"Anything, Gar."

"Next time we hit a problem, don't run away. Speak to me. Promise me no more running."

Raven gazed up into his emerald eyes. "I promise. No more running."

**BBxRae-BBxRae-BBxRae-BBxRae-BBxRae**

_So my lovelies, a little BBxRae. It's good to write it again. If any of you didn't get what the spat was about, it was about problems in the bedroom i.e. could they manage to do it without Raven losing control of her powers and hurting him? _

_But she doesn't so we still have our loveable green bean :) _

_Tell me what you think: read & review_

_Love Luna xxx _


End file.
